


I always think about you (and how we don't speak enough)

by lovely_hl



Category: One Direction (Band), Sweet Creature - Harry Styles (Song)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety, Anxious Harry, Awkward First Times, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Harry, Awkwardness, Boys In Love, Cute, Dating, Developing Friendships, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Nervous Harry, Poetic, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Discovery, Self-Doubt, Self-Indulgent, Tumblr Prompt, University Student Harry Styles, University Student Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_hl/pseuds/lovely_hl
Summary: Harry is the barista at a coffee shop and always screws up Louis’ name on purpose.(Title is from "Sweet Creature" by Harry Styles & prompt is taken fromthissite)





	I always think about you (and how we don't speak enough)

**Author's Note:**

> hello so this story is going to be super self-indulgent and honestly it's going to pull a lot of parts and pieces from my own life and intertwine them into a plot involving harry and louis - i hope that you'll enjoy it! fair warning that harry is quite dramatic and also quite anxious in this, so if that isn't your cup of tea or something that you're comfortable reading, please don't continue!!!

Harry may or may not be completely fucking done with this job. Lately, it seems as if everyone that happens to pass by the small coffee shop decides to come in and get the most complicated drink on the menu. He just smiles, and fakes a good attitude, after all he does in fact need some sort of income to pay for school.

Of course it doesn’t help at all that the air conditioning system in this tiny building is a piece of shit — he can literally feel the sweat running down his back underneath his shirt. He almost feels a bit bad for the customers that have to watch him prepare something they’ve paid an obscene amount of money for. _Almost._

The morning rush is finally coming to an end, meaning he might get a moment to stand still and catch his breath. When he glances up at the clock on the wall, he instantly panics as there’s a bit over five minutes until his favorite time of the day. 

Let’s just say this: Harry is not desperate, and he is totally not over-indulging in the “friendship” that he seems to have with this particular customer. Harry is also not going to lie to himself and force his brain to pretend that he isn’t head over heels for this boy - one who he happens to know close to nothing about (besides his name and drink order). 

Nonetheless, Harry looks forward to the moment when he graces through the doorway, somehow making himself known to everyone in the room without even saying a word. He’s also honestly a bit jealous of him - as he finds himself wanting to have the same level of confidence and emit the same aurora as he does so effortlessly. 

Harry has always struggled with that part of his life. He’s never been able to be the outgoing one. When he was younger, his sister would always take over the conversations - either because he spoke too slowly or babbled too quickly. There’s never been a middle ground for him, he always finds himself stuck at either opposite end. This is obviously a trait that many would probably aspire to have - but for Harry, being twenty years old and just starting university, gay, and overly anxious, well it just isn’t something he would wish on anyone.

-

_ He’s running late this morning _ .

Currently, Harry is trying not to think about the unfamiliar possibility that he might miss a glimpse of his face today. He may be a bit more concerned than he should be, but he knows that coffee is part of his daily routine, and this would be the first day in literal months that he’ll have missed. 

He holds his breath when the door swings open, but is disappointed when he sees random faces, instead of his bright smile. 

The sun is shining through the large window behind the counter, it suddenly fills up the entire room with a morning glow, and Harry cannot help but think of the way his features would look in this setting —  _ beautiful.  _

He’s in the middle of preparing a drink for a rather annoying young girl when he’s suddenly interrupted by the sound of the door swinging open again. Although this time, in walks the exact person that he wants to see. 

He’s wearing his usual black jeans, rolled up at the ankles, with a white shirt that’s almost thin enough to see everything underneath. It’s almost as if Harry can feel his eyes light up. 

Sometimes he thinks that he’s a bit too obvious for his own good, and the way his whole attitude changes the minute the boy walks in must be noticeable to anyone around, but he prides himself in the fact that he keeps coming back here for coffee, and it’s almost always when Harry is working a shift, so it’s either: not as obvious as he thinks, or the boy doesn’t care and maybe even thinks it’s a bit cute. (Harry desperately hopes it’s the latter.)

He quickly finishes the blended “coffee” beverage for the young girl that’s currently watching his every move and passes it to her, spitting out a quick and surprisingly nice “have a great day.” Before he walks to the counter, he starts the espresso for Louis’ (has he mentioned that this boys name is Louis?) usual drink. If he ever decides to change his order it would literally disrupt everything that is Harry’s boring and routine-driven world, but it would also add an obscene amount of excitement, so it may not be so bad?

**Author's Note:**

> let me know if you liked it? i love to hear feedback, it makes me very happy!!
> 
> find me on twitter / @paintedcuris


End file.
